


Just My Luck It's you

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [5]
Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day Five, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kon being an oblivious idiot, M/M, Soulmates who feel each other's pain, Tim getting injured again, TimKon Week 2019, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: One night as Kon was dosing off to sleep it suddenly feels like he's been suckered punch and left breathless. As he gasps for air he knows something big has just happened to Tim, his very human soulmate, and knows he needs to go and find him no matter what.





	Just My Luck It's you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's day five of TimKon Week 2019! The prompts were Historical AU or Soulmate AU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Kon scowls at his wrist as he walks into the kitchen of the Tower. Cassie was already in there sat at the island reading a book. Kon goes over there and slumps down in the empty seat next to her while saying, “Whoever my soulmate is, I hate them.”

He glares at his aching wrist in annoyance. It had been hurting since last night. He had been writing his essay for his science class when a sudden sharp pain erupted in his wrist. He held it tightly to his chest and breathed through the pain, he knew instantly that something had happened to his soul mate because writing an essay couldn’t cause that much pain. From then it had been throbbing all night and now all morning, it’s like his soulmate had just broken their wrist or something.

His soulmate, whomever that may be, was either accident prone or just very, very unlucky because it’s like every week Kon is feeling some sort of bruise or even a broken bone. It’s annoying! He’s supposed to be invulnerable, barely able to be injured or hurt and here he was every week in pain because of his (assumingly) very human soulmate.

“What’s wrong now?” Cassie asks turning a page of her book. She sounded exasperated and Kon has the feeling that she only asked the question just to humour him.

Ignoring that feeling he rubs his wrist to try and ease the pain in it. “I think they broke their wrist last night. My right one is really causing me some grief.”

Next to him Cassie freezes. He gives her a quizzical look. “What?”

She says nothing as she places her bookmark inside of the book before turning to him with a calculating look. “You still don’t know who they are yet, do you?”

“Uh, no, why?” He raises his eyebrow at her.

She doesn’t answer him, instead she digs through her pocket and brings out her phone. She goes on it, jabs at the screen a few times and places it down in the space between them.

“Uh Cass what are you-”

“Shush,” she holds up a finger at him, “I have a theory and I want to see if I’m right.”

Kon goes to ask her what she’s on about when Tim’s voice is suddenly coming from the phone in front of them.

“Cassie? What’s wrong? We only spoke a couple hours ago, what’s happened?”

Cassie pointedly ignores the look Kon shoots her. “Everything’s fine Tim, stop your worrying. I’m here with Kon now actually, tell him what happened to you last night.”

There’s a pause between them for a moment until Tim responds sounding just as confused as Kon was feeling. “Uh okay, but why?”

“Just do it.” She snaps at him.

“Uh hey Kon.”

“Hey man.” Kon replies, he shoots Cassie a strange look for her behaviour before focusing on the phone again, “What’s up? What happened last night?”

“Look I don’t know why Cassie seems to be making a big deal of it, but I broke my right wrist last night. I landed badly from a jump, it was a stupid amateur mistake that’s all. I’m fine, just give me a few weeks and I’ll be back to normal.”

“Just take it easy then dude, take the chance to do some R and R.”

Tim snorts, “I’m sorry but don’t you know who I am? Of course I’m not going to take it easy.”

Kon could easily hear the smile in his voice and is unable to stop himself from cracking a grin himself. “Yeah I know. At least I tried.”

“Yeah sure, anyway I gotta go, Alfred’s calling for dinner. I’ll see you the weekend!”

“See you later man.”

The phone switches off and Kon turns back to Cassie. “Okay, so the point in that was… why are you looking at me like that?”

Cassie was glaring at him with narrowed and lips pressed into a firm line. It made Kon want to recoil, it’s almost like he’s about to be told off for something.

She throws out her hands in disbelief, “Are you being serious!”

Kon shrugs helplessly, having no clue to what she was on about. Cassie let’s out a hard sigh and rubs her hand over her forehead in frustration. “I can’t believe – right. Your wrist, your _right_ wrist, is hurting correct?” At his nod she continues. “Okay so what Tim just tell us about his wrist?”

“That he broke it.” He replies slowly still not getting it.

She makes another frustrated noise and on the table her hands clench tightly, like she’s physically restraining herself from strangling Kon.

“Tim hurts his wrist last night. Coincidentally the same night yours starts hurting. What do you think that means?”

It takes a few moment but it finally clicks inside of his head at what she was hinting at. His eyes immediately widen in shock and surprise at the thought.

“Oh no! No, no, no, no!” He’s shaking both his head and his hands in refusal. “Tim is _not_ my soulmate. That’s not – that’s not possible.”

“Isn’t it?” She challenges. “I had a feeling that you two were soulmates, this kinda confirms it.”

Kon shakes his head again. “No it’s not. It’s not Tim. It can’t be.”

Cassie gives him a look that says he’s being stupid. “Just think about it alright Kon.”

Having had enough of the conversation he gets up off his chair and starts making his way out of the room. As he does so he shouts over his shoulder, “It’s not him!”

“Just think about it!”

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Tim could be his soulmate. It was plaguing his mind for hours, even days, after Cassie pointed it out to him. He’s been constantly rethinking and replaying the last couple of years, all of the bumps, bruises and broken bones he’s felt over time and how Tim always seemed to be hurt in the same places at the same time.

How had he not realised it before? Soulmates feel one another’s pain, (physical pain, not emotional) it sucks as much as it is awesome. If you know your soulmate then you know when they’re hurt and you know to go and help them. On the other hand if you don’t know them then being in pain and knowing they’re hurting somehow is awful because you can’t help them because you don’t know who they are. 

After Cass had pointed it out to him Kon couldn’t unsee it. Any time Tim flinched in pain, got a bruise or a cut Conner could feel it, much more than before. That’s probably because he’s now aware of it.

Kon tries to bring it up to Tim multiple of times but he always ends up backing out at the last second. He doesn’t know why he does but he does. He just can’t bring himself to say anything to the other teen about it.

Thankfully after the wrist incident, nothing happens for a while. Just a few bumps and bruises but nothing major which Kon is thankful for, both for Tim’s sake and his own.

It’s two months after Kon realised that Tim was in fact his soulmate when that something major happens. Kon was in his room at the Tower simply dosing on his bed, happily edging towards sleep when he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. It’s like he had been abruptly sucker punched in the gut and got winded from it. He pushes himself upright into a sitting position and clenches his stomach as pain flares up inside of him. He couldn’t breathe. The pain was almost unbearable, he couldn’t say that he’s ever experienced something like it before. It’s probably worse than being exposed to kryptonite.

Still struggling to get air into his body he fumbles for his communicator. Finding it he presses the emergency button and waits. It feels like it takes forever for the others to get to his room, when they eventually do they burst in and give him a funny look when they don’t immediately find the crisis. Somehow he manages to gasp out that he couldn’t breathe and suddenly they’re moving again.

They help him to sit upright even more and get him calmed down enough to get his breathing under control. Once it feels like he has full function of his lungs once again he thanks them for their help. His stomach was still sore but at least he could breathe now.

After a moment Cassie asks, “Kon, what’s wrong? What was that all about?”

“It’s Tim.” He says almost breathlessly. “Tim’s hurt, really, really, bad.”

Bart looks confused for a moment before he’s quickly brightening up at the realisation. “Oh! You guys are soulmates! That’s so awesome!”

Both Kon and Cassie shoot him a look and he shrinks back in on himself. “Sorry, sorry! But if Tim’s in trouble we need to go and get him.”

Cassie looks between them, “Any ideas where he is?”

Taking a deep breath Kon shakes his head, he winces as his stomach twinges in pain again. “Last I knew he was in Gotham, but that hardly means anything nowadays.”

She nods, like knew that already. She’s then looking at Kon, eyeing him up and down worriedly. “Can you fly?”

Kon takes a moment to assess himself before answering. His stomach still felt like it was on fire, most of it seemed to be near the centre of his stomach and everything around his middle seemed to feel really tender.

“I’m fine.” He answers eventually. He can power through this. Whatever had happened to Tim, he needs to go and find his best friend, beat up the bad guys who had hurt him and then beat some sense or something into Tim for getting badly hurt.

Cassie glares at him as if she doesn’t believe him. Thankfully she lets it go with an eyeroll and says, “Right, let’s go to Gotham and find him.”

Bart and Cassie leave his room and Kon takes a moment to follow. It takes a few seconds for him to be able to stand up, ignore the pain and follow his friends from where they had left. Cassie takes Bart in her arms and together they fly off to Gotham in search for their best friend.

Kon nearly dropped out of the sky a good three times before reaching the dark city. The sudden flare of pain that erupted in his stomach at random times was what made him almost fall, the pain had made him lose concentration because of how much it had hurt.

Once they got to the city Kon automatically hones his super hearing onto Tim’s heartbeat. He guides the others to the west side of the city and down into some dingy, skanky alleyway between a couple of apartment blocks. They touch down just inside of the entrance and Kon gestures them to follow him.

They walk no more than 5 feet before they find a body on the floor behind a dumpster. They all rush forward before abruptly stopping in shock. Tim lies on the floor with one hand clasped tightly over his stomach and his over was weakly grasping at his utility belt across his waist. There was blood all over him and a puddle that’s slowly growing in size just underneath him. His breathing was ragged and the part of his face that wasn’t covered in his masked was contorted in visible pain.

“Tim!”

“Oh my god, oh my god, are you okay, what happened, who hurt you…”

The three of them rush to their fallen friend and fall onto the floor next to him. Cassie and Bart were on one side and Kon was on the other. Kon reaches out and grabs the hand that was weakly grasping at Tim’s belt and holds it in his own, this gets Tim’s attention and the vigilante looks up at him and frowns.

“Kon?” His voice was quiet, weak and raspy. It made Kon’s heart break at hearing it.

He leans forward, “It’s me buddy, I’m right here.”

Tim carries on frowning, as if not believing it was him. “Conner?”

Before Kon could even try and stop him, Tim was trying to sit up. It causes them both to simultaneously hiss in pain at his movement.

Cassie pushes Tim back down. “Don’t move you idiot, we need to get you help. Now what happened?”

There’s a pause between them and for a terrifying moment Kon thought that Tim had passed out but then his friend was making a sound before saying, “I got stabbed.”

His response would be funny if he wasn’t on the verge of dying right now. Cassie obviously doesn’t see the amusing side of it because she rolls her eyes at him, “Really dumb nuts? I hadn’t noticed.” She glances at both Kon and Bart before looking at Tim. “Where do you want us to take you?”

Tim opens his mouth to answer but no noise comes out. That’s when Bart presses forward, his hands covering Tim’s profusely bleeding wound. Tim’s blood was covering Bart’s hand and the sight of it made Kon want to vomit.

“Just take him to the cave,” Bart suggests, “His family can handle it from there.”

Kon shakily nods. That’s a good idea, a sensible idea. When had Bart become the sensible one? He sucks in a sharp breath when Bart presses harder on Tim’s wound, feeling all the pain from it in his own stomach. They really needed to get him help and get it fast.

Kon lets go of Tim’s hand and starts sliding his arms underneath him. Tim makes a sound at the movement and Kon gently shushes him. He looks at the others as he lifts Tim up off the ground. “Come on, we need to get him help.”

Once again Cassie takes Bart in her arms and altogether they head off towards the Batcave.

* * *

Several days later Kon finds himself in Wayne Manor in Tim’s room. His best friend was sat on his bed, his back against the headboard, his torso was wrapped in layers of bandages and he was pouting.

Kon smirks at him in disbelief. “Dude I’m not getting you coffee or your laptop. Alfred’s given you strict bedrest instructions. Working away on your computer defeats the object of that and no way in hell am I going against Alfred, not even for you pal.”

Tim carries on pouting at him, he even crosses his arms over his chest as he does so. The action makes him look like a child and Kon couldn’t help but laugh at him.

After a moment Tim drops the act and shifts on the bed to get comfortable again, however the movement causes his stomach to twinge painfully which causes him to hiss. At the same time Kon feels the pain run through his own body and simultaneously as Tim does, he hisses at the suddenness and sharpness of it.

Kon’s hiss doesn’t go unnoticed by Tim because he catches the funny look his friend sends him. Thankfully Tim doesn’t comment on it as he settles down once again so Kon lets it go. Kon considers him for a moment before asking, “You okay dude?”

Tim swallows before nodding, “Okay as I can be I guess. It’s not my first stab wound, I’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Yeah I guess.” Kon nods again, because he knows Tim and knows what he’s like. He won’t stop until he’s back to his usual level of fitness.

They fall into easy silence after that. After years of knowing one another and being friends awkward silences have long since passed. However the silence doesn’t last long because Tim cocks his head to the side and stares at him with a look Kon knows all too well. It’s his analytical look, like he’s got a mystery and is trying to solve it kind of look.

Kon raises an eyebrow at him, “What? Why are you looking at me like that.”

The look stays on Tim’s face as he asks, “How did you know that I was hurt? I hadn’t called you or the Titans at the time, yet you got to me first.” He seems to realise what he had said and back tracks on himself, “Don’t get me it’s greatly appreciated and I’m happy that you came, but I’m just wondering how you knew.”

Kon’s not offended by his words, he’s actually amused more than anything because it’s not often that Tim rambles when speaking. It’s a welcomed sight so Kon finds it hard to not be offended by his best friend.

In response he shrugs, “Well, I guess I just heard your heartbeat spike, went to the other and together we investigated. You know how I’m trained onto your heartbeat dude.” He’s trying to play it cool and be nonchalant about the whole thing because he really doesn’t want to step into that territory just yet. He still doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

Unfortunately Tim decides to live up to his ‘detective’ nickname because he carries on looking at Kon like he’s a puzzle to be solved and doesn’t let the matter go. “I feel like it’s more than that Kon. You and I both know that it goes deeper than you just listening to my heartbeat.”

Kon looks away from him, now feeling unsure. Of course he knows that Tim is right. They both know he’s right, that’s the annoying thing about it. He opens his mouth to speak up but nothing comes out, he tries a second time and gets the same results. In the end he shakes his head in defeat and remains silent.

That’s when Tim speaks up, his voice is quiet and understanding. “Conner… I think we’ve both known this for a while and whatever the reason neither of us have bothered to comment on it, but I think we need to address it now. The reason you knew I was hurt is because we’re soulmates.”

Kon turns his head and looks at Tim. His best friend was no longer wearing his analytical look but now was wearing one of understanding, one that read, _‘I'm here, you can talk to me’. _

“You knew I was hurt because you felt it too. And when you felt it you came running.”

Kon swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat. “Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” He lets out a disbelieving laugh, “Jesus man, I didn’t know how to bring it up to you. I’ve been trying to for ages but I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything.”

The edges of Tim’s lips quirk up in a small smile, “That’s okay. I felt the same too. Though it’s probably worse on your end, sorry.”

Kon snorts, “Yeah it’s just my luck that it’s you who’s my soulmate, the very human Robin.”

Tim fakes a scowl, “As if that’s my fault. I didn’t choose to be this way. On the other hand I’m happy that you’re mine, means I have to only deal with my pain and hardly any of yours.”

“I feel like this is very one sided right now.”

“That’s because it is.”

They fall silent before both of them are bursting out laughing. Kon feels the weight he’s been carrying over the last few come off his shoulder’s. Tim’s his soulmate and he’s Tim’s and he’s completely fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't very TimKon-y as in relationship wise, but ending it where I did just felt right. I did try and add more a few times, but each time it just didn't feel right and felt very forced so I decided to leave it where it was. Either way I hope this was okay and that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
